


The love that neither thought possible

by Melloweren99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Coping, F/F, Heterchromia iridium, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Recovered Memories, Reincarnated characters have heterchromia iridium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloweren99/pseuds/Melloweren99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren jaeger and Levi Ackerman their personalities couldn't be any more different. Their love shattered as their comrades die. Each loss crumbling the delicate balance that they have attained. On a expedition Levi is gravely injured and perishes. Eren is finally pushed over the edge by his death. His rage which had been precariously balanced shifted to a murderous intent slowly driving him into the hell that is insanity. In another life in another place Eren lives and so does his Levi but they are strangers. Forced apart by death brought together by love will they overcome the despair that is etched into their lives to surpass a set destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys this is my first time writing a fic. Obviously I am a Ereri shipper or whatever you call it. The source material belongs to Isayama etc....

_**Dirt scattered at my feet I walk in darkness**_

 Filth in every crevice all of the people who were turned away by the surface. It was as if they had been swallowed by the earth and kept there as retribution. Survival came first and foremost family and friends if you had any left came second. Just barely living no not living surviving in the underground prison from which none of us could escape. Born here we spent our short and miserable lives kept away from the sunlight to waste away and perish here. I Levi Ackerman was born in the city of despair ironic how it'd once been seen as a haven to hide from the titans. 

The surface people came barging in and used up our scarce supplies. They left once it was declared safe, any longer and the city would have crumbled even more. All I knew was starvation and the disgusting men who came to mother seeking a moment of pleasure in this shitty excuse of a city. Spending every coin they had to ravish her pale body. Of course I didn't realize my mother Kuchel was a prostitute until later in life. I understood her reasoning but that made it far from fine there are facts even I refused to accept. 

Covered in my own filth next to my mother who was withering away that's how my uncle Kenny found me. He owed it to his sister to at least attempt to take care of me. That bastard barely had a heart but for his dear sister he tried to pull through. Seeing as he was a sociopathic individual who had no family Kenny taught me what he knew. The vital points on a human body, their weakness, how to use any type of weapon to my advantage and hand to hand combat. He taught me how to survive in a world where the weak were snatched up, violated, and killed. For that knowledge I am grateful to that shitty bastard of an uncle. 

In the middle of one of my street fights against a much larger opponent he vanished. Abandoned yet again I fought to survive in the world. Being an Ackerman certainly kept me alive. Some wouldn't even touch me because they knew I was related to Kenny. For others it wasn't enough but Ackerman's have a particularly interesting quirk. At some point in our miserable lives we have a moment of realization an epiphany if you want am exact name for the moment. That epiphany brings us strength, courage, and the will to live. Raised by a ruthless killer, the son of a prostitute, living in the underground my life was a tragedy waiting for the final scene. Perhaps it was happenstance that brought two new individuals onto the stage that changed everything. 

Farlan church a peculiar man with altruistic behaviour far beyond the comprehension of our avaricious tendencies. Compelled by his idiosyncratic kindness he gave out even if it meant he'd go without a few valued luxuries. He was pale but who among us wasn't, the lack of sun made sure of that. Our sheltered existence presented many health issues for Farlan especially. His legs acted up every once in a while. They failed to work and he was left unexpectedly weak which was a surefire way to get killed in the underground. His tactless way of speaking was amusing he was the first pinprick of light in a world this dark. Where we struggled to stay alive and relationships meant nothing even blood ties were broken apart so easily. 

The second pinprick of light came in the form of a unrefined street urchin who literally plopped onto my front door. She had magenta colored hair and fiery emerald eyes. On the day my silver eyes met Isabel magnolias emerald eyes I was enthralled by her passionate glare and her brash ways. Soon after the thugs who'd come to tarnish her innocence barged into the alley they'd wanted to desecrate the boyish body that hid behind me. They ended up with my knife in those bodies, for such loud scum they lasted only a short while and I dumped the bodies. Isabel joined our dysfunctional pack of misfits making it feel like a family. I taught them how to use the three dimensional maneuvering gear and together we took on jobs that rewarded us greatly. 

We did the best that we could under our circumstances but then that bastard had to ruin it. The noble man of the underground Nicholas Lobov offered us a task and a reward that was irresistible. To gain citizenship on the surface we had to steal a document from the commander of the Survey corps Erwin Smith. This was not an easy task it was on the verge of suicidal but we reconsidered. He was an influential man in this autocracy that many feared. His cunning was beyond our wit he preyed on our delusions. Having felt like caged birds our whole lives once offered freedom we acted without regards to the dire possible consequences. 

As agreed we let the Survey corps capture us and also as agreed we joined the Survey corps. Farlan took care of sneaking around to obtain a document that Lobov wanted from the leader of the Survey corps himself Erwin Smith. Essentially a suicide mission with unimaginable rewards. We played nice showed the Survey Corps that we could maneuver ourselves well enough. Our first expedition outside of the walls was when things really went to shit. Isabel had a natural affinity with wild animals or domesticated ones. Farlan specialized in theft, acting, lying, and being a annoying shit. He would go from overly generous to apathetic in an instant the change barely noticeable except for a few slight changes in his facial expression. I specialized in all areas and seldom followed orders before they died . 

 

 


	2. We are of the sea watch us fade like the foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to terms with the death of his friends. This chapter goes through a time where Levi goes through depression and where Levi meets Eren before the time that he joined the survey corps and before the disaster . it also has their goodbyes. Read on.

 

 

> _**Que the entrée that shattered an icy facade** _

It was during Levi's meticulous inspection for new recruits that he took notice of the brat. This year's new recruits were fresh out of training and literally hours had passed since their graduation. Erwin knowing this sent Levi out of  a mission for prospects.One of the first recruits that caught his eye was an emerald eyed brat. He stood next to a pale oriental girl with shoulder length hair and a petite blond that surprisingly was a boy. They seemed to be inseparable . That would soon change. _Idiotic bastards trying to stay together is almost impossible it's better to go your separate ways now._ He glanced sideways as he felt a feathery sensation travel down his back . The boy was sneaking casual glances at him, his emerald eyes would admire him and then in the next second be gone. The brat would look sideways as if he hadn't just been assessing the corporal's body. _Shitty brat keep your eyes to your damn self._ The brat had the audacity to smile warmly and briefly look his way as if saying _**you saw me now come and get me.**_

**_ Eren _ **

The day that everything stopped for me,  the day that everything was taken from me is a day I'll never forget. That day everyone lost someone,  I lost myself too that day. Waking up from a dream ; it felt pleasant to lie in the grass like that,  the feeling of a haze lifting from my mind and brief flashes of a nightmare that were already being forgotten as I blinked open my eyes and spotted a trio of geese flying overhead. Mikasa reached out a hand "are you alright Eren", **why wouldn't he be?** **"** You're crying ",  he wipes away the tears " It was just some dust in my eyes ". Mikasa gives him a skeptical look and pulls him up " Mother must be waiting for us ",  she adjusts her scarf to hide her face.  I stand up and we start walking towards our home. 

On the way we see Hannes,  his friends are drunk beyond reason. "Hey kid,  you been crying recently",  the blonde garrison mocks him.  "No"!  He's always had an explosive temper " and why are you drunk,  you're supposed to keep watch over the gates "!  Hannes puts a weathered hand on his shoulder " Kid,  there hasn't been a breach in the wall for over a hundred years ".  I'm practically seething in my own rage by now " So,  that doesn't mean they can't break it,  and if they do it'll be hell because the garrison,  which is sworn to protect the walls,  were too damn drunk to get off their lazy asses and give a damn about the survival of what's left of the human race". 

Hannes refuses to look at him and sends the kids home. There's this feeling,  the ground is vibrating at a high frequency. The sound is unmistakable , as the footsteps grow closer,  a collosal hand perches itself atop wall Maria in the Shiganshina district.  The realization dawns on Eren,  we lived in fear of the titans and we're disgraced to live in these cages we called walls.  The hand on top of the wall is a monsterous reality,  the titan is at least as tall as wall Maria.  Shards of stone collide with houses and people as an armored foot kicks in the wall . Titans begin to flood the outer district,  picking people off as a child would choose a candy at a shop.  

Mom is the first thing that pops into my mind,  God,  my mom,  how is she. I spot a blonde bob approaching us.  Arming clutches a book in his hand "Eren ,  what's going on "?!. I grab his hand and start running,  _god, mom is at home all alone, what if a rock fell on her or what if a titan gets into the area._ He just kept running until he got to his house. His mom was sandwiched between the ground and a slab of stone. She was struggling to get out as the ground shook , she understood, they all did , what was coming . She paused and fixed her gaze on Eren and Mikasa, "Mikasa take Eren and run". As Mikasa pulled him away he fought to stay by his mom's side. "I can't just leave you here"! His mom pounded her fists on the ground "You have to, you have to live"! Hannes came running, he'd heard the commotion . Carla told him "Take the kids and run" . He shook his head and tried to push the slab of stone off of her. The blonde haired titan came and Hannes had to drag me out of there. I saw as my mom was freed from the stone , as my mom was handles by the titan as if she were a rag doll, and how my mom was eaten and in an instant my mom, Carla yeager was gone from this world

** Levi  
**

That brat was nothing special. My favorite thing about him were those eyes that no painter could capture no matter how many places we went to. He would get pissed off about everything, a lot of times he would get into fights about petty shit with Jean. After my whole squad died twice, it was worse than hell, at least in hell you know what you did wrong, there's a reason why you're being punished. As everyone dies a little piece of you dies with them and you can't fill the gap they leave. No matter how many new friends you make or how many accomplishments you're awarded it still hurts. Seeing Eren's little troupe reminded me too much of what I used to be. Armin was his Farlan and Mikasa was his Levi and Eren was my Isabel. His attitude , his eyes, his life it all reminded me of her, but she wasn't him and he wasn't her replacement. He was something different to me . I remember finally getting to the beach and walking down the soft light dirt, looking out at the giant body of salt water that was called an ocean and he smiled so brighly. It was worth everything we'd gone through. He took out a box full of urns and gently placed them into the ocean. "Now Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Micheeal, Mikasa and Armin", he let the tears run down his face and his breathing turned into sobs. "They can finally rest knowing that we made it Levi" I hug him tightly. "Yes,  we made it". After all that happened. Eren finally found out who ate his mom,  it had finally come full circle. Being here was his last request. He had tried. He had really tried. For Levi, he had tried to control the Titan and he had tried to find another way but his time was running out and he was scheduled to pass on his power the next day. That meant no more walks with the brat and no more yelling at the brat for not cleaning enough. He regretted every harsh action he'd ever done. If he could only have a whole life with him. He'd give anything to not be the one to end it, to not be the one who had to dispose of the body, but duty called. Erwin was dead, his team was dead. Everyone was dead and scattered on the ocean waves. His brat would be scattered too,  to the infinite waters and he would be nothing more than a memory. Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder "I'm sorry Levi, I wasn't good enough, if only I'd died earlier in battle" . _Youd be proud of me._ "Don't you ever say that, Eren you managed to survive until now, but the world needs your power, you were given a choice and yet you give yourself up for a world that hates you "." I admire you because I know I can never be as good as you, self sacrificing,  maybe Jean was right,  maybe you are a suicidal bastard".  They say their goodbyes knowing that they'll never meet again. At least not for some time. 

 

 

 


End file.
